Cloud computing, distributed computing, and services provided in a virtualized environment are gaining in popularity. Such growth in popularity is spurred on further as costs for providing services in a virtualized environment decrease and make virtualization a feasible alternative to dedicated hardware. Accompanying the growth in popularity of virtualized services is a corresponding desire to transition from proprietary and dedicated hardware solutions to general purpose or off-the-shelf options for computing hardware. As such, in some circumstances it may be desirable to provide alternatives for mechanisms that are intended for use with multiple proprietary hardware pieces in order to facilitate a transition to virtualized services operating on general purpose computing hardware while maintaining a same or similar level of security as existed in the prior hardware solutions.